When we meet again
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku they finally have the Jewel. Kagome has made her choice, as to where she belongs. She belongs with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era but she must go back to her own time one last time...Will she be able to come back? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 19

((Chapter 19))

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome as he held her sleeping body in his arms. He had sworn that he had hated her but now... Just the thought of her being in danger, of Natakishi getting his hands on her sent chills down his spine. He would never let Natakishi get his hands on Kagome again.

When he'd seen her in danger he'd felt the wall in him crack. Seven years had been long but something in him still knew Kagome and he craved her. Missed her. Loved her. There would be a time when they would be free to be together. Someday. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

The moon was still high in the sky when Kagome snuggled deeper into the warmeth all around her. Her fingers curled against something soft and she sighed. Inuyasha. He was safe and in her arms. Her eyes opened slowly and she tilted her head back slightly to look at his sleeping face. His features seemed so much softer when he was asleep. She'd thought that he would have left her the moment she'd fallen asleep, but she was grateful that he hadn't. 

She lifted her left hand and traced the arch of his eyebrows. Her fingers trailed along his cheekbones and over his chin before tracing the edge of his lips. She touched the seam between and stilled when his eyes opened and he closed his lips around the tip of her finger and sucked on it gently. His tongue smoothed over her finger before he released it.

Kagome felt a small smile tug at her lips as she pulled her finger away from the temptation of his lips. She felt so content right now. Just to be in his arms.

Inuyashas fingers were curled around her wrist and he shifted his hand so he could twine her fingers with his and lifted there combined hand to rest on his chest. He was so content to be with her right now. Holding her in his arms. No one but the two of them. He didn't want to ruin this precious moment between them but thoughts kept running through his mind. He needed to know. He wouldn't give up this chance that was thrown at him but he needed to know...

"Why did you leave, Kagome?"

Kagome stilled when she heard that. She knew that question had been long in coming the moment she'd come back. "I tried to come back. I swear I did, Inuyasha." Talking about it brought the memories back. The pain and sorrow of how she had felt when she realized in that small moment that she wasn't going back. Inuyasha must have felt it before he leaned up on his forearm and leaned over her parcially. "You don't have to do this, Kagome." If her telling him brought her pain in the process then he'd rather not know. All that matter was that Kagome was back. He wasn't letting her go a second time.

"I have to, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, staring up at him. "I tried. I didn't know that the well would close up when I went through it. I had no idea. Something happened. I felt it deep in my body. Something happened. Thats when the Jewel reappeared. I... It ripped out of my body like it did the first time but this time there was so much more pain. It felt like a blow torch was scorching my insides...And then the Jewel was there. It was tainted... Then it dissappeared. And I fell into the well." She glanced up, her eyes meeting his. It seemed her eyes were begging him to believe her. "Inuyasha... I don't doubt in my mind that Nat --"

Inuyasha pressed his index finger against her lips lightly. "Don't say his name." He didn't want to even think of that bastard. He was awash with relief at the fact that she had cared for him all those years ago. She'd never planned on leaving him. Back then she was going to come back. And when she hadn't he'd lost all faith in her. He'd disgraced himself. He didn't deserve her but he coudn't bring himself to let her go. He'd hurt her in more ways than one. He'd taken her body not once but twice. He'd make it up to her but not now. He couldn't. His body wasn't fully healed...Not that that mattered though. He wanted to wait till everything was right again and safe. He'd make it up to her and make sure she never wanted to leave him. Ever.

Inuyasha wasn't going to do it but when she still didn't speak he leaned down. His lips inchs from hers --

'_Knock' 'knock.' _

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced towards the door. Inuyasha closed the last few inchs between there lips and kissed her quickly before he jumped up and landed on a small wooden beam on the ceiling, crouched over it. He smiled.

Miroku had built the small hut for Sango and him. The rooms weren't all that big but they were roomey enough. Just right to keep a family happy. There were small beams along the ceiling though Kagome didn't know why. She just stared at Inuyasha and touched her lips with her fingers. Inuyasha nodded his head towards the door and Kagome jerked out of her little fairy land.

She opened the door but only to see Miroku and Sango walking away. Miroku turned half way around when he saw the door open. He smiled as if he was embarressed but still happy. "Sango sleep walks now." He whispered, keeping a gentle arm around Sango to lead her back to there room. "Sorry, Kagome." Miroku whispered as he led Sango through the door and into there room. Closing it with a gentle click.

Kagome felt a small smile tug at her lips as she closed the door gently. She heard Inuyasha jump to the floor behind her and turned. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. One of his hands cupped the back of her neck as his tongue plundered her mouth. Kagome kissed him back, her arms sweeping around his neck. Her tongue tangled with his in an intimate caress that left her moaning.

Inuyasha pulled back with sheer force of will. He didn't want to but he couldn't keep kissing her like that and do nothing. "I have to go." He whispered. He hated the look of sadness that entered her eyes when he said that. He'd be completly healed soon enough and then no one would be able to stop him from seeing her when he wanted. He kissed her one last time before leaving through the window.

Kagome stared at the open window and touched her tingling lips and smiled.

* * *

Katsumi moaned against the tentacle that had been Natakish's arm, as it wiggled into her mouth. Her body jerked and bounced as he slammed into her ass from behind her over and over again. From somewhere another tentacle had come and pushed up into the place between her legs. He been fucking her for an hour now. Thrusting into her mouth, ass and pussy till finally, she felt him get even harder in her and then his seed spew inside her again.

She groaned as she fell to the ground limply. He came to her everyday. Still he hadn't done what he'd promised but she didn't ask him when he would do as he said. Even though she enjoyed him fucking her she still wanted to know... Inuyasha...When would he do it?

As if reading her mind he leaned down and cupped her chin in his fingers. His grip tight. His eyes were cold. They always seemed like that. There was never nothing there. "All in good time, Katsumi." He spoke and even his words were cold.

* * *

There was something that she was forgetting. "What is it?" Kagome whispered. It was leaving her so frusterated because it was something important. She knew it was.

"Whats what, Kagome?" Sango placed a small cup of water in front of Kagome.

"There is something that I'm forgetting but I can't remember what it is. Its important. I know it is. But. I. Can't. Remember. What. It. Is."

Sango chuckled. "You'll remember it I'm sure. I think you're just a little off because of everything thats happened."

Apprehension dawned on Kagomes face as she realized... "MOM! Johnathan!" She stood up so fast the she knocked her chair over. Her wedding! Something inside her froze. Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 20

((Chapter 20))

"Oh, do you have to go?" The woman pouted her lips and grabbed ahold of Johnathans black silk tie and pulled him back to her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. Completely naked. Johnathan smiled and thumbed one of her nipples, letting her pull him down to rest on top of her.

"I don't see why you can't just marry me." She whispered the words in his ear as she trailed her fingers between his legs where he was starting to grow hard again.

"You know why I can't but don't worry..." He nibbled her lips. "I'll always come to you. And I suppose I could stay for a while longer...I have three hours to waste...As long as I'm back tomorrow night...The wedding is in two days..." He smiled and let her pull down the zipper of his pants, watched as she went down to her knees before him...

* * *

She couldn't do it. She knew that now. She couldn't marry Johnathan. She cared about Inuyasha to much to that. The only person she wanted to be with was Inuyasha. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back through the well. But she hadn't tried going through the well again. She didn't know if she wanted to try. She was scared that if she did go back the well would close up on her again and this would happen all over again. Inuyasha could come with her. If the well worked. 

Sango frowned. "You're getting _married_?"

Kagome nodded and then shook her head. "I WAS. I can't go through with it now." She ran her fingers through her hair in frusteration. "I don't even know how long I've been gone, or how long I would have been gone in my time. Mother is probably worried about me. And Johnathan too. I have to tell Inuyasha." She whispered. "And I have to go back but...What am I going to do?" She sat there chair back up and let herself fall into it. "I'm going to see Inuyasha. I'll be back, ok Sango? Will you be alright here with just Miroku? I just want to see how hes doing... " She knew very well Inuyasha was doing just fine.

Sango chuckled. "Go, Kagome. I've dealt with Miroku plenty of times. I know how to handle him." Kagome was turning when Sango called out to her. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

Katsumi was nowhere in site when Kagome came to the small hut that Inuyasha was in. Kagome figured the girl was off in the village somewhere getting more supplies. Before Kagome could even open the door though, Inuyasha opened the door. 

Kagome frowned and glanced at him. He was naked except for the pair of pants that one of the women from the village had made for him to wear, which he wore low on his hips. And he wasn't wearing the bandage across his stomach either. The area was red but it wasn't infected. The wound wasn't healthed completely either but it had grown smaller.

"Inuyasha." She pointed towards the bed. "Get back into the bed."

His eyebrows rose slowly but he did what he was told and she followed him inside, closing the door. "Why did you take the bandage off. You're not fully healed ye-"

He didn't go to bed. Instead he turned when she closed the door and closed his arms around her. "I missed you." He whispered. Even though he had seen her just last night he'd missed her immensly.

Kagome smiled and tilted her head back. "You're really here, aren't? You're real?" She didn't know why she asked it. A part of her was afraid that she might be dreaming.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm very real, Kagome. I'm here and I'm not leaving." Inuyasha could tell that something was bothering her. He just knew it. "Whats wrong?"

She had to tell him. "I came through the well like before... Without my mom knowing. Don't you think she is worried sick about me?" She grew silent for a moment before speaking again. "Inuyasha. I've been gone for eight years. I met someone and I was going to get married." She stared up at him as the silence seemed to stretch between them.

Inuyasha was silent and then he moved. He walked her backwards till she felt the wall against her back. "No." The word was quiet but hard. "I'm not letting you go again Kagome. You're not marrying him.You can't."

Kagome felt a small smile at her lips. "I'm glad we agree." She saw Inuyashas eyes soften at her words. "But I have to go back. Mom needs to know I'm alright, if I can go back--"

Inuyasha stopped her with a kiss and then pulled back. "Kagome, please. Don't do it. If the well lets you through I might not see you again."

Kagome sighed. If he would stop interrupting her she might get a whole sentence out and he would know what she was going to ask. "I want you to go through with me, Inuyasha." She whispered and leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Please?"

Inuyasha tightened his arms around her. "I'd do anything for you."

* * *

Inuyasha leaned over the edge of the well and glanced down. It was pitch black. He remembered all the times Kagome and him had gone through it. It had been so long. He glanced over at Kagome. He could tell that she was nervous. She was afraid that the well wouldn't work and that she would never see her mother again. And he was wondering who this Jo...What was his name? Jonny? Whatever. Whoever he was, Inuyashe wanted to set him straight. Kagome was his and his alone. 

Kagome took a deep breath and was about to jump over the rim when Inuyasha picked her up. "What are you doing?"

"Not taking any chances." He was going to make sure that they touched the entire time. He didn't want to lose her. Not for one second. He jumped up into the air and into the well. They were enclosed in darkness immediatly. His feet touched the ground lightly but he didn't put Kagome down. He frowned. Everything looked the same but...

"Oh my God. It worked!" Kagome whispered and pointed above there heads. They both saw the ceiling of the well house. He still didn't put her down. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he jumped out of the well and let Kagome slide down his body slowly.

Inuyasha glanced around. The well house looked the same as it had seven years ago.There was a little more dust but other than that it was the same. He shaded his eyes against the bright glare of the sun as he glanced around. It had been so long since he'd been here! He'd forgotten what her world was like.

She frowned when she realized her mother wasn't home but then...

Johnathan stepped in through the doorway and gasped when he saw Kagome. "Kagome! You're back! You're mom said I could stay here until she came back. Thought I would surprise you!". He pulled her into his arms, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Inuyasha growled when that other man touched Kagome...Kissed her. Inuyasha jerked Johnathan away from Kagome and in front of him. "Keep your ..." He trailed off and leaned closer and sniffed. His eyes narrowed as he sniffed at him again.

Johnathan grabbed ahold of the hand that held the front of his shirt. "Get your hands off me asshole." He blinked, still pissed, as the man sniffed him. What the hell?

Inuyasha growled. "You smell like another woman. You reak of her and you reak of _sex." _

Johnathan grew quiet as he paled. So did Kagome. Johnathan was the first to speak. "I don't know what they hell you're talking about freak. Now take your hands OFF of me NOW."

Inuyasha pushed Johnathan against the wall roughly with his hand. "You went off fucking some other girl, you fucker." Inuyasha drew his fist back and punched Johnathan in his right eye.

"Kagome! Get this jerk off me." Johnathan groaned out but Kagome didn't move. She was frozen to the spot. Maybe Inuyasha was mistaken... Inuyasha glanced back at her and then at Johnathan. "Tell her that you've been cheating on her." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell. He was surprised that Kagome couldn't smell it. Well, she was human.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha raised his hand to pucnh Johnathan again and Johnathan cringed and then blurted out, "Fine! I did. Thats what I was doing when I went out for buisness. I've been doing it before me and Kagome got engaged."

Kagome felt her heart squeeze painfully. She didn't care about Johnathan like she did Inuyasha but realizing that he had been cheating on her hurt her. It pissed her off. She drew her fist back and punched him square in the nose. Blood spurted and Inuyasha dropped Johnathan to the floor. Shocked to see Kagome do something like that. He smiled.

Kagome jerked the ring off her finger and threw it at Johnathan. "Get. Out."

Johnathan glanced at Kagome as if he was going to say something but then he decided against it and glanced at Inuyasha as he staggered to his feet, holding his broken nose. "Freak." He muttered but ran out as Inuyasha took a step towards him. They heard his car door slam and then heard his tires squeel as he drove away.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and caught her as her knees gave way beneath her. "I'm so sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he held her in his arms. He wasn't really sorry though. He had enjoyed punching that man and he was glad that He was the only man in her life. She belonged with him.

"He was cheating on me." Kagome whispered against his chest.

Inuyasha tilted her head back and stared into her eyes, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't you dare cry over him, Kagome. Hes not worth your tears. He wasn't even worth your time."

"I'm not going to cry Inuyasha. Its just that...I never even suspected. If it wasn't for you... I would have married him." Kagome felt good. Real good. She had enjoyed punching him.

* * *

"Thank you, Mom." Kagome whispered as she hugged her. Inuyasha was waiting inside the well house because Kagome had wanted a few minutes alone with her. 

"You belong with him, in his time Kagome. I believe that. Don't fret over Johnathan either." She hugged her one last time. "I always knew you and Inuyasah were meant to be."

Kagome would keep that memory of hugging her mom one last time because once she went through that well she wouldn't be coming back. She knew that. Her mother knew that Inuyasha was Kagomes destiny.

"Ready?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into his arms and jumped back into the well. They both smiled when they saw the sky above there heads. Inuyasha didn't release Kagome just yet though. He wanted to hold her a while longer. He always did. And he wanted to kiss her. He let her body slide down his so she could stand on her own but he kept her in his arms and tilted her face up to his. "Kiss me." He whispered. "Right now. In the well."

"You don't even have to ask." Kagome mumured back and curled her fingers into his hair and rose up on her tip toes and kissed him. Inuyasha responded instantly, his lips moving over hers. It wasn't long until there tongues were caressing each others, moving deep in each others mouths. It wasn't long till the kiss had Kagome moaning.

Inuyasha turned so that Kagome was against the wall of the well. There wasn't a lot of room but it was enough for him to move freely. Inuyasha kissed her deeper and then trailed his lips to the corner of hers and then to her cheek. He licked her cheek and pressed his thumbs under her chin with small pressure to let her know he wanted her to tilt her head back. He trailed kissed down her neck and pushed her shirt out of the way so he could kiss her shoulder. He wanted to mark her so everyone would know she was his. Especially other demons.

Kagome gasped when she felt a small pain on her right shoulder. Felt a burning sting and then Inuyasha lips soothing it. "Inuyasha." She whispered and pulled his head back up to hers so she could kiss him. He complied and plundered her mouth. His hands drifted down and closed around the back of her thighs and he lifted her high. The place between her legs came in contact with his erection and Inuyasha groaned. He could feel her heat even though there clothing. He couldn't do her in the well. He just couldn't. The next time he took her it would be on a bed with both of them completly naked...

Inuyasha ground his pelvis against hers and smiled when he heard her moan. He loved to hear those noises coming from her lips. He would have taken off her shirt but there really wasn't enough room for them to manuver like that. But...He would make sure she enjoyed this completely.

He thrust his hips against hers. Imitating the movements of him actually thrusting into her body. He did it softly three times and then hard twice before he moved his hand between them. He pulled back but kept her legs on his hips. She was still wearing a kimono so this would be easy enough. He tugged at the material on her hips till he managed to drag it to her upper thighs. The position was a little akward but it left what he wanted completly open and naked to him.

He bit her earlobe as his fingers slid over her click entrance. Kagome moaned. He slid one fingertip in and let his sharp nail graze her insides gently. Kagome shifted in his arms. He slid the finger in a little deeper. Slower and Kagome moaned again. Desperate.

"Stop teasing me, Inuyasha." She whispered and he smiled again.

Oh, he wasn't teasing her. If she thought this was teasing he'd show her what teasing was. He pulled his finger back to her hot, wet entrance and let his finger slid over her the entrance again and again. Never quiet entering. Kagome groaned and squirmed.

'Oh, hes going to tease me? Hmm?' Kagome thought to herself as her body grew hotter. "Inuyasha..." She whispered. She tightened her legs over his hips so she could steady herself. She grasped the edges of the pants of her Kimono and ripped it down the seam. She pushed the ruined pants away. With her legs completly free she could...

"Uh uh." Inuysaha whispered and stopped her from moving her hips down. He gulped as he glanced down at her body. Naked from the waist down. She was making it harder but the time wasn't right now. She'd only made it harder for herself now. And DEFINATLY harder for him in a different manner of speaking.

Two could play his game. "Inuyasha." She whispered again, her voice breathless. "Don't you just want to... be inside me again?" She licked his hear lope and felt him shudder. Felt him slip his fingertip inside her again, making her groan again. "Just imagine how tight I'll feel..."

She slid her hand between them like he had before and cupped him through his pants in her hand before he could stop her. Inuyashas head fell back and he gutteral groan sounded in his chest as her fingers tightened over him. He thrust himself into her hand. Inuyasha knew what she was doing.

"Imagine how big I'll feel inside of you. Imagine me thrusting into you hard. Over and over again..." He slid his finger all the way in and started to thrust it in and out. Imitating his words.

"Inuyasha." Kagome gasped out and jerked at the fastening of his pants. Inuyasha should have stopped her but he didn't. He wanted to feel her hands on him. That would be far enough. When he felt her fingers close around him, flesh to flesh, all he could think about doing was thrusting into her tight body over and over again. "God, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered and kissed her hard as he started to thrust his finger, now two of them, into her faster.

Kagome arched in his arms and grasped his hand and jerked at it but he didn't stop. "Inu...yasha..." When he didn't stop or pause Kagome leaned down and bit his shoulder. Hard.

Inuyasha pulled his hand away to tilt her head back but the moment his hand was away from her body Kagome grasped his hard memeber in her hand again and shifted forward till the head rested against her moist entrance. Inuyasha froze as Kagome lowered herself slightly, letting the tip slide barely an inch inside.

_'No, not like this. I said I wouldn't. We're going to have a bed...both be naked... next...this time...'_ Inuyasha thought, even as he pushed his hips forward a little. The tip was bathed in her wet, hot and tight body instantly and Inuyasha groaned and didn't move forward anymore. He moved his right hand up, level with her shoulder and rested his hand against the wood, palm flat against it.

"Inuyasha." Kagome mumured against his ear. "When next I have... the chance... I'm going ... to... suck--"

Inuyasha thrust himself full length into her body. He shuddered at the hot clasp of her body around his. He hadn't planned this, at all, when he'd told her to kiss him. He'd wanted to wait till everything was right again... Till they had a bed ... Hell, he didnt' care anymore. "Kagome, I'm sorry about what I did to you before." He whispered against her lips, palm still flat against the wall of the well still. He pulled out slowly, all the way to the tip, and then thrust back in slowly.

Kagome felt every hard inch that speared up into her. She shuddered when he pulled from her and then slid back in. Slowly. Ever so slowly. "More Inuyasha." Kagome slid her hands down his back and grabbed his ass and slammed his hips up against hers. She gasped, forcing herself back against the wall of the well. Inuyasha chuckled against her throat and she actually felt the vibration all the way down to where they were joined.

"You liked that." He whispered against her skin. "But..." He slid back again and stopped when just the tip rested in her but he didn't slide back in. He just stood there like that till Kagome started to squirm in his arms. "More?" When she nodded Inuyasha pushed his hips forward SLOWLY. "That?"

Kagome nodded as he did it several more times before she shook her head. "Yes... No. More Inuyasha." She whispered again. "Inuyasha." She muttered this time when he just kept doing it like that. "No...Faster...Harder..."

"Hmmm..." Inuyasha nibbled the place where he had bittin her shoulder, swept his tongue over the small mark there. "You mean..." He slid out and stopped. "Like this..?" He let the sentence trail off, left her waiting, wondering and then he slammed his body into hers hard. A scream rippled from Kagomes lips.

"Or maybe you meant like this." Inuyasha made sure she knew to keep her legs around his waist before he placed both of his hands palm flat against the wood and spread his legs to keep a good standing position and good leverage against her. He then pulled out slowly...So slowly and then slammed back in. Pulling out fast, thrusting back in hard and fast. He kept the motion up. Just like that. Fast, hard and carnal. His fingers curled against the wood, his nails actually leaving scratch marks. He could feel the sweat starting to roll down his back and face. Small grunts and groans were escaping his lips as he pumped into her body.

Kagome gasped and moaned. His sweat was starting to mix with hers. Making the sexual frenzy between them even more slippery, making there bodies slide against each others. She could feel him touching her womb, feel him growing harder inside her. Inuyasha felt the same way. Her body was slick, hot and tight. Squeezing him so that he groaned with each thrust. He never wanted to leave the tight clasp of her body.

Inuyasha and Kagome came at the same time. Kagome gasping out his name and Inuyasha groaning out hers. Inuyasha shuddered against her as he released his seed and finally sank to his knees, still deep inside her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him with her shaking arms and body. She couldn't move. Her entire body was shaking, her heart pounding and her breathing labored.


	3. Chapter 21

((Chapter 21))

"We have a small problem here." Kagome whispered as she caught a drop of sweaton her tongue that had rolled down Inuyashas neck.

Inuyasha pulled out of her body slowly, feeling her muscles reluctantly release him. Her legs loosened and he let her slide down his body until her feet touched the ground. "Hmmm?" He mumured.

"I don't have any pants."

"I don't mind." Hell, he would rather have her naked anyways. He sighed and shook his head and kissed her on the lips lightly. "Kagome, you take all reason from my mind. I wasn't going to do this again until everything was right again. I wanted to wait till we had a bed...Till I could have you completely naked..."

"Stop it." Kagome laughed a little and covered his mouth with her hand. He was going to make her want it again if he kept it up. She pulled her hand away when he licked it.

"I don't mind. You can just...Stay naked from the waist down if no one else sees you." Sadly though, Inuyasha knew that she couldn't stay like that and they would have to leave the well. They couldn't stay down here. He looked up and smiled again. All those times he and Kagome had went through the well before he would never have imagined that he would have fucked Kagome sensless down here in the future... He groaned when he felt himself begin to grow hard again at the thought.

"No Inuyasha. We have to get out of here. We have to get back." Kagome picked up her ruined pants and glanced at them. She couldn't wear those but... She ripped off half of its length and tied it around her hips. Her knees and lower were bare but now at least she was covered. Inuyasha frowned as he watched her. His Kagome was smart. He smiled and swept her up into his arms again. He lept out and over the edge of the well but didn't put her down. He started running and Kagome laughed as she felt the wind blow at her from the fast pace that he was running at. He was definatly healed.

* * *

"Sango, whats wrong?" Miroku slid his hand down Sangos back till it rested on the small of her back. He rubbed the spot where she usually hurt at. She didn't answer him for a moment but when she did Miroku almost fainted.

"My water broke." Sango whispered in a dull whisper. Just then a pain twisted in her stomach, causing her to press back against Miroku as the pain swept through her, then left her a few moments peace.

Just then the door opened and Inuyasha and Kagome stepped through. Neither paid attention to the fact that Inuyasha and Kagomes hand was entwined or that Inuyasha was with Kagome. Miroku just glanced over at them, a blank look on his face. "Shes having the baby."

"WHAT?" Kagome rushed forward and caught Sango as she fell backwards as another wave of pain hit her. "Sango, what you're feeling is called contractions in my world. Just breath through them." Kagome felt bad for Sango, because there was nothing in Feudal Japan to ease labor pains.

Miroku left for the village to get one of the women to help deliver the baby, Inuyasha soon followed because he, like Miroku, was no help right now.

When they returned they wre ushered out of the hut once again. The day was almost gone when Miroku hung his head in his hands and shook his head.

Inuyasha glanced at him. "You've went through this with two already... How can you go through this again?" They heard Sangos cries of pain over and over again and even though it hurt Inuyasha to hear those sounds, it tore Miroku apart. Inuyasha didn't know if he could bare to see Kagome like that.

"Its just... Sango keeps telling me that the pain is worth it when you finally hold them and I believe that. You've never held a baby before, have you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He'd never even though about having children at all. Just then they both looked up as they heard the smallest of sounds. A tiny whimper and then a full blown cry. Of a small baby.

Miroku moved so fast that Inuyasha was shocked. Miroku slammed through the door just as Kagome set the baby into Sangos arms. Her eyes filled with tears as she smiled. "Hello." She whispered.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she leaned back against Inuyasha. His arms slid around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They were on the roof of the small hut, with Kagome sitting between Inuyashas raised knees, her back to his chest. "I've never seen a live birth before. There baby is beautiful."

Inuyasha nodded. "You were great, Kagome."

Seeing the happy family that Miroku and Sango had made Kagome long for more. She wanted children of her own someday. Maybe not right now...But someday she did. She finally let her mind sink to the one thing she had been trying to keep back. There was no more escaping it.

"Inuyasha. I still haven't sensed the Jewel. Its somewhere. I feel it deep inside, that its somewhere and we know where, but we don't. I think..." She shivered and Inuyasha pulled her tighter against him, letting his warmeth sink into her. "The Jewel has to be destroyed. If its whole or even broken there will always be war because of it. Someone will always want it."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Can you destroy it, Kagome?"

"I ... I have to be able to. I will."

An hour or so later Inuyasha jumped in through her window and laid her down on the bed. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled sleepily, pulling him down with her.

Inuyasha pulled out of her grasp but leaned down and kissed her gently. "No. Not again until everything is right and I can have you with no worries of danger..."

Kagome ran her hand over the bed covers. "Until you can have me on a bed...This bed? Until you can have me naked... Now?" Kagome started to pull her shirt up slowly and Inuyasha groaned and leaned down and kissed her hard. "I can't stay because if I do I'll fuck you over and over again. You're to much of a temptation."

Kagome sighed and Inuyasha smiled. "You'll be begging me for it. But don't worry..." He licked her lips. "Just remember, when this is all over..." Inuyasah ran his forfinger down her neck. "...I'll be burried so deep inside your body..." With that said Inuyasha kissed her yet again and jumped out her open window.

Kagome groaned and fell back against the bed.

* * *

Katsumi was furious. How could he? How could Inuyasha do that? Katsumi had been walking back towards the village when she'd heard something. At first she thought it had been her imaginatin and then it had come again. It was barely audiable but it was clear enough for her to know it voices. Or rather, moans. She frowned when she noticed the sounds were coming from an old well... What the hell?

She leaned over the edge and peered in but she saw nothing but pitch black darkness. But she heard the sounds. They were low but she heard them...And recognized them. Inuyasha and... Kagome. She recognized the sound of flesh pounding against flesh and the gutteral sounds of pleasure escaping lips.

Inuyasha was fucking Kagome. In a well.

Katsumi was furious but it made her wonder... Oh, Inuyaha would be good and very adventurous if he did it in a well of all places and from what she was hearing Inuyasha had to to be GREAT. But it still infuriated her that it was Kagome he was fucking right now and not her.

She was tired of waiting and she wasn't going to wait any longer... Natakishi had finally given her something. It was a powder of sorts. He'd told her to blow it on Inuyasha so she would.

She waited till night fell and she finally saw Inuyasha leaving Miroku and Sangos house, and to her disgust, Kagomes room. She caught up with Inuyasha as he headed into the forest and he turned as he heard her. A look crossed his face when he saw her and he opened his mouth to speak--

Katsumi lifted her hand and blew the dust at him.

The dust hit Inuyasha square in the face and he started to cough violently, his eyes burning slightly. "What the hell?!" He muttered out. "Katsumi, what the hell was that for?" He swept a hand over his face, brushing the dust away. Katsumi just stared at him as if expecting something to happen.

Then fire erupted in Inuyashas body and he staggered back. A cool sweeping numbness swept over his entire body and in its wake heat swept through him and then desire hit him hard on. It was like a blow to him as it sent tingles through his body.

"What the hell?" He whispered. As if by instinct he took a step towards Katsumi then stopped himself. He felt his body grow hard with desire, felt his blood go hot... "What did you do to me?" Inuyasha hissed out from between clenched teeth. His body hurt it was so hard, ready to burst.

Katsumi's eyes lit up immediatly. It had worked! "Inuyasha..." She whispered and stepped forward. She could actually feel the heat emitting from him. His erection was huge, standing up from his pants, leaving a bulge... "Oh my..." She stepped forward and Inuyasha groaned, his gaze dropping to her breast. What the hell was wrong with him?

Before Inuyasha could stop her, before he even knew what she was doing, Katsumi dropped to her knees in front of him. His body harden even more as he imagined her lips...Wait...hers... Around his erection.

Katsumi jerked the fastenings of his pants open and his erection sprang out. Hot, huge and hard. She leaned forward and her lips closed around him and Inuyasha groaned, his head falling back. Her lips started to move back and forth on him, her tongue sliding along the hot skin... Inuyasha groaned, his hips starting to move in her mouth slightly. His hands swept down and grabbed her head. His fingers curled into her silkly dark hair... Wait... Her hair wasn't silkly...it wasn't dark... His thoughts were so fragmented that he couldn't even think... "Kagome." He whispered as her teeth scraped him slightly, sending hot chills up his spine.

Katsumi stopped. "No." She muttered but before she could get her lips around him again Inuyasha pushed her back so that she fell flat on her back.

Inuyasha was hurting, his body so hard that he felt that he was going to come the moment he touched himself to put him back in his pants. Katsumi frowned when she stood up. "But--"

Inuyasha curled his fingers around her throat menacingly. "Let me get this straight, ok? I do not want you. I never did and I never will." His body might crave hers right now, but only because she had done something to him... Hell, he was sure he'd taken any woman... But he couldn't. Only Kagome. God, his body got harder just thinking about her. He had to do something to ease the sexual frusteration he was in... "Fuck around with whoever you want but do not try it with me. Understand? I love Kagome." He tightened his hand around her throat in a warning and she nodded with a jerk. He let go and she took off running.

_'Katsumi was furious again. Even more so that the first. It hadn't worked! Well, in a way it had. How could he not want me?! Natakishi was going to pay for this. He had promised! Kagome would pay to. Inuyasha only wanted her...No one else. She'd get back at them somehow. And if she wanted sex...She always had Natakishi or any other man in the village...But hell... She wanted Inuyasha._

Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his face with his hand. "Dammit." He whispered, his head hanging slightly as he rested one hand palm flat against the tree in front of him. He was so hard. His erection was throbbing and he could actually feel the fire moving in his veins. He tugged at the closure of his pants until he parted them. He grasped his huge erection in his hand and squeezed. His head fell back and he groaned again. He moved his hand up and then down... This was the only way he could ease the ache. He started to pump himself with his own hand, all the while the burning desire building more and more... Until 45 minutes later he came. Luckily he was near a lake so he cleaned himself up.

He was pissed that Katsumi had tried that with him. Dumb bitch. And... He loved Kagome. "I love her." He whispered. It hadn't even been five minutes before a small sound escaped Inuyasha's lips and he sank to his knees as the coursing fire hit him again. His body hardened again and he closed his eyes and rubbed his hard cock through his pants. "Again?" He muttered out in frusteration. This time the desire, the fire, whatever it was, was even more potent.

What the hell did she do to him?

He squeezed himself again and groaned and then opened his eyes...Looking in the direction of Miroku and Sangos home. He stood up slowly. He was so damn hard... "God." He muttered and started walking towards the hut before he started running full out.

He just couldn't help himself. Kagome was the only one who could ease this ache. _'I'm going to fuck her senseless...'_ He thought to himself as he ran even faster. Whatever she had done to him was muddling his thoughts.

He smiled as he thought of the things he was going to do to Kagome. To his ease and her aches...


	4. Chapter 22

(Warning: This chapter has lemoney goodness all the way through:D ))

((Chapter 22))

Inuyasha crawled through the window that led into Kagomes room. Each move he took, he step he made, made his body burn even more. He was so hard that he was about to burst. All he wanted was to thrust into Kagomes tight body. They couldn't do it here because they would wake up Sango, Miroku and there baby and Inuyasha knew Kagome would end up screaming more than once before the night was over with...He was going to do so many things to her. Just the thought had him groaning and he almost fell to his knees. He curled his fingers around his cock and pumped it in his hand for a few seconds before he stopped, walking stiffly over to Kagomes bed.

How could he want to do this again? He'd just fucked Kagome in the well, then he'd came in his own hand and now he wanted, no NEEDED to do it again.

Now was his chance. They had a bed and no one was around... No. He couldn't do it. He had to have her NOW. His erection started throbbing harder.

He placed one knee on the bed and leaned down and kissed Kagome. He swept his hand down her body, skimming his fingers down her breast and then down her stomach. Even in her sleep she responded to him. Her body lifted to his touch, his name slipped past her lips.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome." He whispered, groaning again. He was only touching her to make sure her body was ready, while at the same time his hand cupped his erection. He squeezed. He had to do something...until he had... her ready... He was hurting he was so hard and wanting her.

"Fuck." Inuyasha muttered and crawled over her. He pulled the covers down and slid his hands under her thighs and parted them. Instantly her scent filled his nostrils and he growled. He pushed his pants down to around his thighs and it only took a matter of seconds for him to fit the tip of his erection against her opening. "I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered hoarsly, in case he hurt her. He just couldn't wait. He pushed his hips hard against her and closed his eyes as his cock slid into her tight, hot and WET body.

She even responded to him in her sleep, he thought, as he started to thrust into her body. Trying to ease the relentless ache that crawled through his entire body. He wanted her fully awake but he couldn't wait for that. He needed it NOW.

* * *

Kagome tilted her head to the side. She was having a wonderful dream about Inuyasha... Oh she loved the sound of his voice and the way he touched her. She loved the feel of his hands moving across her face, her breast...pushing the blankets down... She loved the feel of his weight against her body and...

Her eyes flew open when she felt his hard length thrust up into her. Inuyasha, not a dream, was over her, his head thrown back as he thrust his hard cock into her over and over again. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, her hands clutching his shoulders. His face had a lock of pure pleasure on it, but something else...Pain as well. As if he was straining. He thrust up into her harder and she gasped. he grew harder into her.

"God, Kagome..." Inuyasha opened his eyes, a pleading look inside them. "I need..." The bed started to creak beneath them and then the head frame slammed up against the wall with his next thrust. "Fuck." Inuyasha hissed and grabbed ahold of her hips to keep her to him as he rolled off the bed. He made sure he landed on the floor first but then he rolled her over, grabbing ahold of her hands and pushing them over her head. He didn't stop, just closed his eyes again and started thrusting.

"Kagome." Inuyasha groaned out, grinding his pelvis against hers. It hadn't even been five minutes before he grew impossibly harder inside her and came. He groaned again and shuddered, falling to rest his weak body against hers. Kagome hadn't come but she held him in her arms, a little confused.

Inuyasha had never came that quick before but it left him wore out. Maybe what Katsumi had done to him was over.

Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through his damp hair. "Inuyasha, you should have stayed if you wanted this." She whispered teasingly. "I wouldn't have told you no..." She didn't mind that Inuyasha had been in such a frenzy. She just liked being near him.

Inuyasha felt her soft body beneath his and... He hardened inside of her, stretching her tightly. Kagomes mouth formed a silent "oh" as she felt him.

Inuyasha groaned and crushed her hips against his. "Not again." He muttered as he felt the fire starting to rush through him again. He arched his body into hers and his cock throbbed inside her in response. He had to make it stop. It was more intense each time. He pulled out half way and then slid back in but he couldn't keep that slow motion. He needed furious movement. Fast and hard. He needed to be pounding into her.

Inuyasha thrust up into her so hard that Kagome actually felt her body move upward on the harden wooden floor slight. But that didn't stop the moan that escaped her lips when Inuyasha started to thrust into her body again. Her lips opened and she gasped again. She'd never heard of anyone be able to do it again this soon... But Inuyasha was...

Kagomes thoughts were shredded completely when Inuyasha rolled over suddenly. Kagome found herself on top of him and Inuyasha thrust upwards hard and then grabbed ahold of Kagomes hips and slammed his hips upwards as he forced her down onto his cock. Kagome stared down at him as she made small little sounds. There was a look of sheer ecstasy on Inuyashas face. A sheer look of...desperation...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped out when Inuyasha arched his back till it left the floor completely. He stretched his arms out fully as if he were doing a back bend, leaving Kagome straddling over his bending body. Inuyasha thrust his hips upwards. "Move, Kagome." Inuyasha groaned out from between clenched teeth. Kagome needed no further encouragement. Inuyasha was strong enough to carry both of there weights as Kagome placed her hands on his flat stomach and lifted herself and then lowered her body slowly onto his cock.

Inuyasha groaned when he felt her heat enclose him again. No. He didn't want it like that. He needed it to be carnal. He wanted it violent right now. He HAD to have it... "Harder, Kagome." He growled out, shoving his hips upwards each time Kagome slid down.

Kagome threw her head back and complied, using more force with her hips. Kagome was so close. She could feel it building inside her... Inuyasha couldn't take anymore. He grabbed ahold of Kagomes hips as he fell back to the floor and started shoving her up down onto his cock with hard jerky movements. Kagome moaned and grasped his shoulders, her face against his neck. He thrust up into her and then bit her shoulder and she muffled a scream against his shoulder as she came, her body tightening around his.

The moment Inuyasha felt that first spasm around him he exploded with a gutteral that rumbled in his chest. He exploded inside Kagome, his seed gushing up into her body. He didn't stop moving though. He kept her tight against there sweat slickened bodies and pushed her back down onto the floor gently. His hips were still moving against hers gently even though he was growing soft inside her.

"Ka...gome..." He whispered and lifted her head from his shoulder so he could kiss her lips.

Kagomes heart was pounding as she wrapped her arms around her beloved hanyou. She'd never seen Inuyasha like this before. Not that she minded. "That was...wonderful, Inuyasha." All of a sudden he pulled out of her as his entire body stiffened. He stared at her for a moment as lust filled his eyes. Kagome frowned and opened her lips to say something but he stopped her. He scopped her up in his arms and kissed her hard. Immediatly her mouth opened to his, meeting his searching tongue.

She didn't realize he had jumped out the window, didn't realize he'd ripped her clothing off till she felt the cool night air on her heated skin. She watched as the trees flew by in a blurr, taking them farther and farther away from the village till finally, Inuyasha stopped. She glanced around. They were in the forest for sure but--

Inuyashe grabbed her and bent her over his arms and his lips closed around her right nipple. Kagome moaned at the shock of his hot mouth sliding over her. Her arms swept up and she cradled his head to her. He went to the other nipple and gave that one ample attention to, his teeth tugging playfully at the hard nub before sweeping his tongue over it and then sucking on it, pulling on her tender flesh. All the while Kagome squirmed in his arms as she felt the heat pool between her legs again.

Inuyasha could smell it arousal and it made him burn. He couldn't believe this. He told himself he was going to walk away when he felt the desire come on him again but he couldn't. Kagome was there... And she was his... He was going to make sure he fucked her sensless and that this ache was eased.

He followed her to the ground, his hands skitting up her thighs teasingly. She could feel his erection hot and hard against her thigh. Begging for attention. She reached her hand down, her fingers just inchs from the tip when Inuyasha cirled her wrist with his hand. "No." He muttered as he moved lower on her body, his tongue tracing a line along her rips and then to her stomach.

Kagome stared up at the trees overhead in a daze and then... "Inuyasha...!" She gasped out when she felt his tongue flick at her entrance, licking up the moisture that had gathered there. His thumb flickered over the small nub there and Kagome bucked upwards. Inuyasha chuckled and licked her again before stabbing his tongue into her body.

His body was killing him but... He was going to enjoy Kagome. He wasn't just going to take her without... She tasted so damn good. He just wanted to sink into her body...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered again. His lips closed around her clit and he slid a finger deep inside her and started to thrust it in and out. She bit her knuckles to muffle the scream that rose up. Inuyasha moved up her body then and hooked his arms under her thighs. "Look Kagome." Inuyasha made sure she watched as he slowly pushed his body into hers. Watched every hard inch dissappear into her softness... Drag slowly out... And then push back in... Faster each time...

Inuyasha tried to go slow but he just couldn't. The pleasure was unbareable. But wonderful. He held Kagomes legs wide as he pounded into her, driven by her cries of ecstasy. His face twisted into a mask of pleasure and Kagome thrust her hips upwards toward his. It only added to his pleasure when he saw scratch marks and small hickes all over her body. She was marked by him all over.

Inuyasha groaned. He was going to come again. It just kept coming... He felt his balls tighten, draw up as he slammed into her. "God Kagome..." He shuddered when kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and then he came again. Kagome came right after he did, both of there "juices" mixing together.

Inuyasha took a shuddering breath and let his weight sink onto Kagome and then rolled over, afraid his weight might hurt her. He sighed and hugged her to him tightly. Inuyasha had taken her violently. He ran his hands over her back, brushing the grass away. He could feel the small indentions of where rocks had poked into her back. His hands smoothed over her back again, feeling the softness of her skin before drifting lower. Over the curve of her ass. He was just content to lay with her in his arms when he felt himself begin to stir again. He knew Kagome felt it because he was still inside her.

It hit him hard this time. He grabbed her hips and held her down against him, grinding his hips against hers as he groaned out. "It won't stop... God Kagome. It just keeps coming back." He didn't didn't lift her up, just moved her back and forth on his cock. His body was wore out but it didn't want to believe that. He just kept getting harder each time. Fucked harder the next.

Kagome let her head fall back. "Whadda' ya mean Inuyasha..." She whispered. He moved her up then and then let her slide back down. He guided her movements, keeping control. What little he had left. He didn't stop till he came, moving her on top of him for forthy-five minutes. But still he didn't come. He kept thrusting into her with her on top till he rolled ontop of her. He rubbed his pelvis against hers roughly, shuddering. "It keeps coming back. It won't quit... You feel so good." Inuyasha groaned out and then shuddered as he felt his cock jerk. Growing hard and the fore more burning. "It won't stop." Inuyasha whispered against her ear in desperation before he thrust into her one last time, shuddering as he came.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, pushing his damp hair back agains so she could look at his face. Her voice was shakey and breathless as she spoke. "Whats wrong? What happened? I know somethings wrong..."

Inuyasha finally looked at her, a look of utter despair in his eyes. This burning desire that kept coming was torturing him in more ways than one. "I don't know what happened but She did something to my body. My body won't listen. This desire just takes control and I have... to... have you... It won't stop."

"Who?"

Inuyashas eyes darkened with disgust. "Katsumi."

"She liked you. I think she used a herb on you. To do this to you..." Already she could feel him start to grow hard against her thigh, see the lust in his eyes and his breath hitch. Surely whatever Katsumi had done to him would wear off? Kagome didn't like seeing Inuyasha so...Tortured. He groaned as he leaned down and and kissed her neck, pressing his hardening cock against her thigh.

"Take me, Inuyasha. Take me until whatever she did you is gone." She'd go through it for days if she had to.

"Kagome." He groaned out as his heart started to pound. "I could be like this for days and you will not..." He slid his thumb over her clit as he positioned the head of is erection against her entrance. "... be able to go through this for days. I'll hurt you..." She was already sore but she was still enjoying what he was doing. "Take me until that need isn't there anymore, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slid himself into her body. He tried to go slow but he ended up slamming into her. Kagome moaned though and it turned him on more. "Kagome... I'll always have that need for you." He groaned out as he started to thrust into her body again.

* * *

It had to stop. Inuyasha glanced up as he roughly pulled Kagome backwards with each thrust. Off in the distance he could see the first rays of dawn. Purple, blue orange and red. He closed his eyes and pounded against her ass over and over. Tugging her backwards with each stroke. He then leaned over her so that his chest was against her back and he started short stroking.

He'd taken Kagome so many times last night. At least 3 times every hour. He'd tried to stop himself though. He'd even told Kagome no. He would have used his own hand but Kagome hadn't let him. The last time he'd told her no, for her own safety and health, she had dropped to her knees before him and took him in her mouth and sucked till he came and she swallowed every drop. That had turned him on even more and he'd "fucked her mouth" one other time that night.

He could feel Kagome shaking beneath him, her hands fisted in the dirt and he could feel tears gathering in his eyes because he couldn't stop. But he couldn't cry because he felt so damn good right... The groan he made vibrated against Kagomes back.

He knew Kagome was worn out. Hours ago she fell asleep, unable to take anymore... But she had. Over and over again. She did it for him. Her body was sore and the only reason she was so slick was because of Inuyasha coming in her so many times and... Inuyasha smelled blood. He was hurting her. He had to be... "I'm so sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in a pained but pleasured whisper as Kagome fell forward onto her forearms, unable to hold herself up any longer. The position made it easier for him to grab her hips and hold tightly as he pounded his hips against her ass, shoving into her tight body over and over ...

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped out and slammed against her one last time, keeping his body tightly against hers as he came. His seed trickled down her leg and it just kept gushing into her body till Inuyasha fell limp against her, his body tingling.

He KNEW that finally whatever that bitch had done to him, was over.

Inuyasha shuddered and pulled out of Kagomes body. He turned Kagome over slowly in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, hear her say his name. He wanted to apologize for hurting her like he had...

"Kagome." Inuyasha sat up, brushing back Kagomes tangled lockes. She'd fainted, a look of pure exsaustion on her face. He lifted her in his arms gently and almost fell to his knees himself. He felt weak but sated. He shook his head and glanced at her body and winced.

Her body had scrapes, scratch marks and bites all over it. A few bruises as well. He'd explain it SOMEHOW to Miroku and Sango when they asked what had happened to her.

"I'm so sorry." Inuyasha whispered to the unconcious Kagome in his arms as he bounded off toward the village before everyone woke up.


	5. Chapter 25

((Chapter 25))

"No." Kagome pulled her hand back again. "I'm doing yours first." And so saying she started wrapping the white, soft bandage around the palm of his hand after putting some salve on it. She kept her touch gentle and then cut it off from the rest. She kneeled down between his spread knees and wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his stomach, hugging him gently. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, Inuyasha. I would have been lost."

Inuyasha leaned down slightly and kissed her head, rather her hair. "I'll always be here for you."

"It just...It feels like it was to easy." Kagome was so scared that this peace that they had found wasn't going to last. Inuyasha slid shifted so he could slide onto the floor and cupped her face in his hands. "Kagome, it wasn't easy. Far from it. We went through so much pain to get where we are today. In everything, it took us years. It caused us pain and we almost lost each other. I almost lost you again, Kagome. Now..." He kissed her lips lightly and brought her hands to his mouth, swept his tongue over the burn marks on her hand.

He picked up the bandages and slid the fabric around her hand till a small layer was wrapped around the wounds covering her hands. "I swear Kagome, nothing is going to keep us apart again." Inuyasha kissed her again, keeping his lips light against hers. He let his weight fall against her and she fell back slowly to rest against the wooden floor. Inuyasha didn't do anything more than kiss her though. There tongues met and retreated, slid and caressed. Kagomes fingers fisted in his hair. "Make love to me." She whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head and leaned up slightly. "No." He saw the look on Kagomes face, knew she was about to ask him again. "I can't. I already hurt you enough and I won't hurt you again... You're body needs time to heal...But..." His lips slid down her cheek and lower, nibbling her neck before moving up to her right ear. "But do you know what I'm going to do to you the moment you're well completly? Inside and out?"

Kagome shivered and was about to nod and then changed her mind, shaking her head.

Inuyasha nibbled her earlobe. "I'm going to take your delicious little body over and over again... Till you can't stand but you'll still be begging me for more..."

Kagomes body tingled from his words and she could feel her body growing hot. She thought it was his words but it wasn't. She didn't know till it was to late. Till an energy started to throb inside her and a bright pink light burst from the tips of her nails. She gasped, going ridged underneath Inuyasha and then... Inuyasha started to fade, as his staring down at him and he opened his lips to say something but she didn't hear it. She could only watch as he reached his hand down to touch her face, a desperate look in his eyes but... He started to fade slowly till there was nothing left. And then the Jewel fell from the air to land at her feet. Kagome sat up slowly, a painful heart breaking feeling in her chest.

He had just been here. In her very arms. But now there was nothing. "No." She whispered. Not again. She looked at the Jewel as she felt tears welling up in her eyes and then fall out slowly. "Why won't you go away?" She picked up the large candle holder and threw it at the Jewel but it only hit the Jewel and made it roll across the floor.

Kagome doubled over and hit the floor with her fist. "No." She whispered. She then opened her tear stained eyes and stared at the Jewel. It had caused them nothing but pain...And she still couldn't destroy it. She grabbed it and held it between her hands. "Take me home." She whispered. "Bring me back. Let his soul find me. KNOW me. Grant me this ONE wish." She closed her eyes, holding the Jewel tight against her heart.

Kagome felt sick then. Nausiated. Her numb fingers opened the Jewel slipped from them and she felt the world slipping from her grasp. As she fell though, she swore she heard her mom and a few other people calling her name.


	6. Chapter 26

((Chapter 26))

Kagome waited. And waited...Her heart breaking more each day.

* * *

Inuyasha would have thrown himself forward to get to Kagome but Miroku held him back. "Inuyasha, you can't! She'll die!" Miroku hissed out.

Natakishi chuckled and leaned down over Kagome, his breath fanning over her neck where Inuyasha had marked her. Each time Inuyasha made a move towards them Natakishi curled his fingers around the Jewel and Kagome skin grew pale and her body twisted in pain.

What more could Inuyasha do? Inuyasha remembered when Kagome had been in pain, clutching her head. Then Natakishi had finally broke out of the barrier Miroku had created. Inuyasha still didn't understand how it happened but Kagome was there, in his arms, crying out from the pain in her head and then she had gone quiet and stared ahead. Natakishi had lifted his hand to her and Inuyasha had grabbed her as she had started to stand up slowly. "Let me... go..." Kagome had whispered, twisting in his grasp and Inuyasha had been shocked from her words. Shocked enough this his hands slackened and Kagome was jerked from his arms. Unknown to Inuyasha Kagomes words had been to Natakishi, not Inuyasha.

Natakishi had jumped back with Kagome in his arms and laid her down on the ground. Running his hands down the sides of her face. Kagome had gone completely still then and Inuyasha would have rushed forward except for the look of torture that crossed Kagomes face when he did... Then Kagome was so still that Inuyasha feared the worse.

Then as he watched he saw Natakishis lips moving. Kagomes facial expression kept coming back and forth. She was dreaming. Whatever she was dreaming was draining the jewel.

"Kagome!"

Natakishi smiled and stared Inuyasha directly in his eyes as he leaned down and bit into the mark on Kagomes neck. Over taking Inuyasha possession of her with his own.

Inuyasha saw red. Fury building deep inside him that this bastard would try to take Kagome away like that. Mark her as his mate. As if Inuyasha would ever let ANYONE take Kagome from him. Kagome was his now and forever.

_'Let go, idiot._' The voice in Inuyashas head whispered. Inuyasha could save Kagome but...He had to do this in turn. He didn't bother to fight it anymore. He could feel Miroku, as if from a distance saying something him, but he couldn't quiet hear what it was. He could feel the strength and anger building in him. He was sick of Natakishi and this would be the end. Kagome and him were going to have what they wanted and they wanted each other.

Inuyashas eyes flashed red and the demon marks on his cheeks faded in and out for a moment before the slowly began to appear and darken. Miroku feel back as Inuyasha slammed him away from him. A deep growl rumbled up from Inuyashas chest as he started walking in Natakishis direction. That idiot had put his mate in danger and there was no saving him from it now. All Inuyasha saw was red and Natakishi. All he felt was hatred toward the man.

Kagomes body twisted and writhed in pain as Inuyasha came closer. Her throat closing up. "Come...back..." Her strangled words whispered out on deaf ears.

Natakishi was jerked up awak from Kagome. Inuyasha threw him back and jumped forward. He landed on top of Natakishi and started to lash at his face with his claws violently. Blood spurted and pooled as Inuyasha attacked the man vigerously. Within a matter of minutes the mans face wasn't even visable. Within seconds his chest was tore open and his twisted, evil pitch black heart was ripped out. Inuyasha didn't stop there though. He couldn't. Not even when a dark aura started to ooze out of Natakishis wound, his death becoming evident to everyone else.

The Jewel fell to the ground and Miroku fell to his knees beside Kagomes still form. When he touched her head to let it rest against his legs Inuyashas violent eyes turned in his direction immediatly. Miroku stood slowly and moved away from Kagome.

Demon Inuyasha stared at the girl on the ground as he walked over to her and then crouched down, sniffing the air... He ran his clawed indx finger down her neck, studying the tore skin. He leaned down then, his hands on either side of her face, and sank his teeth ravegly over the new mark on her neck, marking her as his again for the last time.

* * *

Kagome could feel tears gathering in her eyes. She was surrounded in darkness. There was nothing. The Jewel had taken Inuyasha away and wasn't bringing him back-- A scream rippled from her lips as a searing pain stabbed her neck and a bright light burst before her eyes and then colors and objects were swirling before her eyes. Everything stilled and she found herself on the ground, her body hurting and her neck throbbing... And Inuyasha... Another cry of pain escaped her lips as Inuyasha hissed against her neck, his fangs still burried deep. "Mine."

He was back! The Jewel had brought him back! Unknown to her, hehad never been gone. What she had seen had merely been a dream... "Yes." Kagome whispered, her voice barely above a whisper. Her voice seemed to have done something to him. He shuddered against her and then she felt his teeth leave her neck and then he slumped against her and she felt the hot, warm feeling of his tears against her neck.

((To be continued! MUHAHAHH!))


End file.
